At the Heart
by The Mark of the Protagonist
Summary: Nina is heartbroken when Fabian and Joy are dating. Fabian is too blind to realize anything and consideres Nina his best friend. Joy doesn't feel right with Fabian anymore, and a talent show comes up. What will becaome of this? Strictly a oneshot.


**Yello, it's me! The one the only TheHoAProtagonist! Not like we have another one. Anyways, the Summary!**

**Summary: Nina is Fabian's best friend. She has a crush on him, even when he starts dating Joy. Nina is saddened by this but decides that if he's happy, she may, though her heart's been broken. When Fabian asks her to help him find a song to sing to Joy at the talent show. Nina does something unexpected. She agrees! What will become of this outcome?**

**There's the summary. Well, time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: TheHoAProtagonist does not own the House of Anubis and the song Hold On by the Jonas Brothers and New Classic (Acoustic) by Drew Seeley.****TheHoAProtagonist: tell me again, why aren't you in my other fanfic?****Disclaimer: Because, I have more common sense that those other ones, plus I'm getting paid to do it this way.****TheHoAProtagonist: True… On with the Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>School<strong>

Nina Martin shut the door to her locker as students rushed pass her to get out of the school. A boy brushed up against her causing her to drop her bag, but he kept walking. Usually, Nina would be annoyed by the rudeness of the boy at this time of day, when her brain was fried. However, she was not. Instead, she had her headphones on and didn't mind the boy, really not giving it a thought. As she picked up her bag, Amber Millington approached her. Normally she would look perky, yet still tired, but perky, at this time of day. But as she got closer, Nina's smile faded as she saw Amber wasn't actually smiling, but scowling and angry, yet a bit depressed at the same time. Amber came up to her, crossed her arms, and gave her the look.

"Uh, Amber, h-hi?" stuttered Nina. Amber was playing it hard with an additional silent treatment that made Nina more awkward than it was two seconds ago, "Amber, y-your giving me that look again. Wh- d-did I do anything wrong?" asked Nina. Amber sighed and unfolded her arms and nodded her head a bit as if in a sympathetic way.

"Nina, Nina, Nina," Amber tutted, "When will you ever realize that if you made your move sooner. Fabian would be yours." It was Nina's turn to sigh, and then glare so suddenly.

"Amber, how many times have I told you? Girls don't make moves, guys do. F-F-… _He _just made his move o-on somebody else," said Nina, trying her best not to break down. Amber had another sympathetic look on her face and came up and hugged Nina.

"It's okay, it's okay," said Amber, "We can end this conversation." As Nina was silently crying on Amber's shoulder. They didn't hear Fabian Rutter and Joy Mercer come from a corner and enter the scene. They both approached the two girls as Amber was comforting Nina. Fabian had his arm around Joy's arm as they noticed the two.

"Hey, Amber, Hey- is Nina okay?" said Fabian. Nina looked up to the two and decided to pull it together, for now.

"Um yeah, fine. Amber was just comforting me because some guys rushed pass by me and knocked me into my locker, making me drop my bag and a bruise on my shoulder," lied Nina. The couple looked at Nina sympathetically.

"Well we hope you'll be okay," said Joy.

'Well, he's lucky to have a girl like her. Not snobby and selfish, but kind and sweet. I'd rather that then the other.' thought Nina as she gave them a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now that I have some good caring, f-friends," said Nina as her gaze directed at Fabian on the word friends.

"Do you want us to walk back to Anubis House with you?" asked Fabian. Nina's train of thought snapped and she brought her gaze to the floor, then at the couple again.

"Uh- ye- no, no I'm good, you can go without me," said Nina.

"Are you sure?" questioned Fabian.

"I insist," answered Nina. Fabian and Joy reluctantly left Nina. Nina pushed Amber to go ahead. After 5 minutes or so, Nina headed back to Anubis House.

* * *

><p><strong>Anubis House<strong>

As Nina got back to the house she had her headphones on and was still listening to music. She entered the common room to see Jerome and Alfie putting a whoopee cushion under the couch sofa. Mick, Mara, Amber, Joy, and Patricia entered and sat down in the couches. As Mick sat down, the whoopee cushion went off, and everybody roared with laughter. He gave Jerome and Alfie a warning look that told them to run. The two pranksters caught it just in time and ran with Mick chasing their tail. Of course this caused the girls to erupt into more laughter when Fabian came in.

"What was that? And why was Mick chasing Alfie and Jerome?" asked Fabian as he sat next to Joy putting his arm around her. Nina tried hiding the jealousy on her face and answered the question.

"Two words. Whoopee cushions." said Nina. Fabian nodded his head as Mick chased the two outside.

"So are we still good for that study session?" asked Fabian after a while. Joy got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Y-you sure?" asked Nina as she shifted uncomfortably in her position.

"Yeah, I kinda need the review for the French test," answered Fabian.

"How about doing it with Joy," suggested Nina, motioning to Joy, who was in the kitchen, "Is she okay with this though, and why don't you do it with her?"

"No, no," said Fabian, "I already told her that I was supposed to study with you. Besides, she has plans with Patricia."

Nina sighed for the hundredth time of the day, "Okay, um, when?"

"How about now?" said Fabian with a smirk on his face. Nina's eyes widened as he pulled her into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's room<strong>

Fabian pulled Nina into his room and sat her down on the bed. Luckily Nina grabbed her backpack and was already to go; actually it wasn't lucky for Nina because she didn't have an excuse to escape Fabian. She laid her bag by his bedside in a defeated way. Fabian shut the door, turned, and smiled at Nina. Nina looked up and found him looking at her.

"What?" Nina asked. Fabian's smile faded somewhat, then turned serious.

"Listen Nina, I know and I'm sorry for not being a good best friend," said Fabian who paused, "But Joy has been feeling the same with Patricia, we agreed that tomorrow, we would spend the whole day with them. So do you want to go into town tomorrow with me, Joy, and Patricia?" finished Fabian.

Nina sighed, "I sorry Fabian, maybe you should take Mick instead.-"

Fabian looked confused, "What, why, what do you mean, why?" he asked.

"Because," said Nina getting up and picking up her bag, "Sorry Fabian but-" Nina sighed again. Fabian rushed up to her.

"Sorry what, Nina? Why?" asked Fabian.

"I'm sorry because I-" Nina paused, "I'm sorry because I'm not your best friend. Mine is Ambers. But Fabian, I'm not your best friend. I'm sorry." With that she started to leave.

"B-b-…" stuttered Fabian who watched Nina step out of the doorway. "What about our study session?" he called. Nina stopped abruptly and faced him whilst in the hallway.

"You're smart. I think you can do it by yourself," she said and left him in the room while she was almost in tears. She started up the stairs when she bumped into Joy.

"Hey Nina, do you know where- What's wrong?" asked Joy in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, I was going back upstairs," said Nina.

"But aren't you supposed to be with Fabian, you know, spending time with best friends?" said Joy.

"Yeah but," paused Nina then mumbled quickly, "I'm just going upstairs." She left Joy and went into her and Amber's room. Meanwhile, as Nina left Joy confused, Joy went to look for Fabian and find out what the problem was.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Fabian's room<strong>

Joy entered Fabian's room seeing him all depressed.

"What did you do?" asked Joy in a gentle way. Fabian looked up at her and she saw hot tears in his face.

Fabian mumbled, "What do you mean?"

"What did you do and what's wrong?" interrogated Joy, "Why are both you and Nina crying. Did you break-up with her? We're you cheating on me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Joy. Slow down, no we did not break up and we certainly aren't dating," assured Fabian.

Joy looked at him, "Then what?"

"My American best friend broke up with me," said Fabian with a quivering voice.

"What?" said Joy confused, "I thought you said you didn't break up though."

"Not in the dating way," said Fabian, "I invited her to town with us, but she declined it. Then she said that I wasn't her best friend and she wasn't mine either. Then she left without an explanation." He explained.

"Well, there's one thing you got to do," said Joy.

"What is that?" asked Fabian.

"You have to go and apologize to her," said Joy, Fabian opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Even if you didn't do anything, maybe she just felt you have been abandoning her or something. And if you didn't, still go and talk to her. It might help," she suggested.

"Okay fine, but when? Knowing Nina, she'll probably do her best to avoid me," said Fabian.

"After dinner," Joy answered immediately.

"Okay thanks Joy," said Fabian with a small smile on his face.

"No problem, now give me a kiss," she demanded in a playful tone. Fabian shrugged and kissed her on the cheek. Just as Joy was about to protest, Fabian interrupted.

"I'm going to help Trudy make supper," he said walking out the door. Joy smiled at him as he disappeared out the door, then a small frown and a frustrated sigh replaced it.

It didn't feel right for Joy. For some reason she thought she was actually in love with Fabian, but as the days went on she didn't feel it. It started after a few days after they started dating. It felt to her that Fabian and her belonged to someone else. Meaning that they weren't meant to be together. At first, she thought it was just a part of dating nervousness, but as the days grew longer, she found that she was losing her romantic interest for Fabian and it seemed somewhere in the air that someone else's love for him grew stronger. She felt as if she didn't end it with him soon, the other person would start losing interest also. This made her feel guilty because if she did end it with Fabian too late, that that other person might've moved on, leaving Fabian with nobody. And it killed her to see if she was already with somebody else and that other person was with somebody else, so Fabian would be alone and get angry at her, then break off their friendship. The thing was, she didn't want Fabian truly devastated, yet she didn't want break it off with him at the wrong time. She got to wondering if she should do the break-up or Fabian would, if he didn't see it right away. Yet Fabian was so sweet and shy it never be done by him. She intended to find a girl who would truly find Fabian as a true love, and if she did, she would do her best to inch them together. She would have to ask _Amber Millington the Matchmaker_. But seeing she could only keep a secret on big things, but not romantic things, she would have to it alone. And all she needed to do was to give Fabian a push to the right girl and to break-up with him at the right time.

Joy smiled at that thought and exited the room, trying a way how to break-up with somebody. But for the meantime, she'll have to be happy with Fabian and play along until she gets the best and right opportunity.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<strong>

Trudy called everybody for dinner but only eight of the nine kids showed up.

"Amber," said Trudy walking into the dining hall, "Where's Nina?" Everybody noticed Fabian shut his eyes in the mention of Nina's name.

"She said she doesn't feel like going to dinner," Amber mumbled.

"Well one of you will just have to bring it to her," said Trudy, "Volunteer?"

Joy raised her hand, "I vote Fabian!" Fabian gave her a confused look and she returned with a 'Don't you remember what we talked about earlier' look. Fabian realized what she was saying and caught on and nodded his head. Everybody else agreed so Trudy went warm Nina's food a little bit more.

Jerome spoke up, "Well isn't that peculiar, our favorite-"

"Only," Patricia corrected.

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Fine. Only American not here at today."

"What's your point?" asked Amber. Everybody looked and stared at her.

"What?" said Amber.

"Anyway," said Jerome directing all the attention back to him, "It means that-"

"No Jerome, you may not start a food fight," Patricia interrupted.

"Oh c'mon Trixie, Nina always lets me and Alfie do small ones," Jerome whined.

"What?" said Alfie, who was across from Jerome, Jerome glared at him. "Oh, right, yeah, she does."

"I think we would have noticed, plus your accomplice doesn't seem to know either. So no, no food fights or I hit you," threatened Patricia. After that Jerome and Alfie backed off.

* * *

><p><strong>After Dinner<strong>

The rest of the dinner went by pretty good. With a few awkward moments there, and some silent moments, it went by pretty good. After dinner, Fabian took the plate from Trudy and made his way upstairs to Nina's room. Of which she shared with Amber, who was downstairs. Just as he was about to knock on the frame he saw her unplug her iPod, get up and grabbed a hair brush ready to start singing with her iPod.

_**Hold On by the Jonas Brothers**_

**_We don't have time left to regret (hold on)_****  
><strong>**_It will take more than common sense (hold on)_****  
><strong>**_So stop you're wondering take a stand (hold on)_****  
><strong>**_There's more to life than just to live (hold on)_**

**_'cause an empty room can be so loud_**  
><strong><em>It's too many tears to drown them out<em>**  
><strong><em>So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>**

**_One single smile a helping hand_**  
><strong><em>It's not that hard to be a friend<em>**  
><strong><em>So don't give up stand 'til the end<em>**  
><strong><em>There's more to life than just to live<em>**

**_'cause an empty room_**  
><strong><em>can be so loud<em>**  
><strong><em>It's too many tears<em>**  
><strong><em>to drown them out<em>**  
><strong><em>So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>**

**_When you love someone_**  
><strong><em>And they break your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>don't give up on love<em>**  
><strong><em>Have faith, restart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>**

**_When it falls apart_**  
><strong><em>And your feeling lost<em>**  
><strong><em>All your hope is gone<em>**  
><strong><em>don't forget to hold on, hold on<em>**

**_'cause an empty room can be so loud_**  
><strong><em>It's too many tears to drown them out<em>**  
><strong><em>So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>**

**_When you love someone_**  
><strong><em>And they break your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>don't give up on love<em>**  
><strong><em>Have faith, restart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just hold on, hold on<em>**

**_'cause an empty room can be so loud_**  
><strong><em>It's too many tears to drown them out<em>**  
><strong><em>So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>**

**_When you love someone_**  
><strong><em>And they break your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>don't give up on love<em>**  
><strong><em>Have faith, restart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>**

_**When you love someone**_ _**And they break your heart**_ _**don't give up on love**_ _**Have faith, restart**_ _**Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on**_

Fabian did his best to keep from clapping but his face broke into a big smile. Nina turned into the direction of the door and found him holding a plate of food. Her eyes widened, she took a sharp breath, blushed then made her way over to Fabian. The two stood together by each other in an awkward silence. Then Nina decided to speak.

"So…" said Nina.

"So…" Fabian repeated.

"I guess you saw that back there," said Nina blushing in a deeper shade of red, as so Fabian.

"Y-y-y," stuttered Fabian.

"So I guess you brought me my food," interrupted Nina taking the plate from a stuttering Fabian, "Thanks, I think I'll just be-" she started when Fabian cut in from having her to close the door on him.

"I'm sorry," he said. Nina, who was facing opposite, turned to him with a surprised look.

"What?" asked Nina.

"I'm sorry for not being a friend. A best friend in fact," started Fabian.

"Look Fabian," cut off Nina, "It's not what you did. I just realized that the reason we got so close last year, was because of the mystery. That's probably the only reason why. So I've been thinking. If there wasn't a mystery, we wouldn't have been best friends."

"But that's where you're wrong," said Fabian, "That is a reason people become best friends because of the coincidences. Face it Mara and Amber weren't fighting, or Joy was here last year, you at least needed a best friend. I was friends with Mick, but he's my best mate. But you are my best friend."

"But if Joy was here last year, you wouldn't have been friends with me because of all the time you spend with her then your friend," said Nina, who sighed for the 400th time today, "Look, if you came up here for to apologize, I forgive you. But still, even I can't run between you and Joy's never ending love. Do you remember the time I asked if we were still going to see that movie that I've been dying to see? I reminded you 5,000 times that week, but on the day you blew me off, that's when I knew. Plus I never even got to see the movie." Nina pouted.

Fabian smiled, "Wait here."

* * *

><p>Fabian came back with something behind him.<p>

"Fabian? What do you-" started Nina when Fabian pulled a CD from behind his back, Nina's eyes widened. "You got it."

"No, you got it," said Fabian who handed the package to Nina, she smiled, "I got it while I was at the mall with Joy. I told her that you wanted to see that movie so much, and they had it pre-stocked so I decided to buy it for you. But I never got around to giving it to you, until now. So now do you actually forgive and I'm your best friend again?"

Nina's smile brightened up, "Well…"

Fabian pleaded, "Please, Please, Please, Please, Pllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?"

Nina rolled her eyes in a playful way, "Okay, Fine."

"Yes!" shouted Fabian.

"Quiet!" they heard Victor from his office.

"So does that mean I can watch the movie with you?" asked Fabian.

Nina nodded, "Eight?"

"Eight." agreed Fabian.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

A week after the movie incident, Fabian and Nina were back on best friend speaking terms. Today, Fabian saw a poster for the talent show and decided to sign up. The problem was that he couldn't find a song to do. All day Fabian hadn't been paying attention in his class. At the end of school, Fabian ran outside to get away from the school and to get some fresh air. He let out a breath of relief. He then noticed Nina on a picnic table with her iPod on and headphones also. He started walking to her.

Nina looked up from her iPod and saw Fabian coming towards her in a frustrated sort of manner. She unplugged her earphones as he sat down beside her.

"Hey," greeted Nina. After the week of the movie incident, they became friends again. Though she also tried to avoid him if possible without anybody asking question because:

1) She didn't want to get too close with him

2) She felt as if she did she'd fall in love harder for him

3) She may accidentally cause problems for Fabian or Joy

4) She felt she'd be responsible if anything did happen

5) Amber may start pestering her about her and Fabian being a couple.

The only reason she'll stay would be when he needed some advice on his love life. Though that hurt her, she liked seeing him grateful to have a best friend. Even though that phrase nearly killed for her to admit.

"Hello," Fabian responded back.

"How's your day?" asked Nina.

"Ugh," answered Fabian. Nina looked at him, confused.

"Why?" she asked.

Fabian sighed, "Well, you know that school talent show?" Nina nodded, "I signed up for it and I wanted to sing a song for Joy." Nina did a tiny gulp that wasn't noticeable, but if you read her face, it seemed her heart shattered in a thousand pieces. "The thing is," Fabian continued,"I can't find the right song." There was a slight pause when Fabian's expression changed from a sad one to a… not so sad one?

"Do you think you could help me?" asked Fabian. Nina was caught off guard.

There he was, her biggest crush, the one that she fell too hard for, asking her if she could help him find a song to sing to his girlfriend. In her head, she started deciding if she should say yes or no. After all, if she says no, Fabian would be mad at her for not helping. If she said yes, then when he sings that song to Joy, she'll never get a chance to tell him how she felt. She was still deciding in her head when Fabian spoke.

"So would you?" he asked.

Nina snapped out of her in-mind debate when she answered, "Yes." Just out of nowhere, she agreed. She hadn't made up her mind when her subconscious made answered for her. Now she found herself thinking 'Really, Nina, really?' She frowned and decided she should just spend as much time with Fabian as she can before he'll locked away with his girlfriend forever.

"Great, now what do you think I should sing?" he wondered aloud. Nina decided to cooperate and put herself in Joy's shoes, which killed her even more.

"I got it," said Nina not too enthusiastically.

"Is it something that I can play on my guitar?" asked Fabian. Nina nodded, "Great! Then what is it?"

"I'll tell you when I print off the music sheets," said Nina.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later.<strong>

After a week of practicing every afternoon, and at some occasions, in the morning, Fabian had gotten his song. He practiced the first few days on how to play it on the guitar and he learned the lyrics by himself. Well, of course with some help from Nina and her iPod. The morning of the talent competition, Nina wasn't there to greet him and rehearse quickly. He decided that she might have had an act of her own, so he let it go. The night of the competition, he was backstage with his guitar. He was dressed in a blue to white plaid shirt with a white tie, some black jeans, and dark brown shoes. He was holding his guitar with nervous fingers, sometimes lifting it to air review his chords and other things. He was second-to-last on the list which made him even more nervous by the minute. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, it was his turn.

He quickly got up to the microphone and did his introduction.

"Hi, I'm Fabian Rutter from Anubis House. I'm going to sing this song and it's dedicated to someone special," he said. Then he cued the background music and began.

_**New Classic (Acoustic Version) by Drew Seeley**_

**_Whoa, Whoa_**

**_I've been tryin' to say it right,_****  
><strong>**_Been rehearsing this all night,_****  
><strong>**_And I had the words planned down_****  
><strong>**_But now nothings coming out._**

At first the words had been directed at Joy, who was on the front row, as well all the other Anubis kids, except for Nina who was nowhere to be found. Joy tried to disguise the guilty look on her face, because today was the day she would have broken up with him. It was to take place this morning to be exact when he told her he had a surprise for her. As soon as they got to the school she decided to break up with him after his so-called surprise. She'd waited long enough and even promised herself she'd do, but now it was going to be 10 x harder.

**_Cause you're like a movie star_****  
><strong>**_I lose track of where we are_****  
><strong>**_I know it sounds so cliché,_****  
><strong>**_But you take my breath away_**

Meanwhile as Fabian was singing, he spotted a shadow on the corner of the room. He then recognized it was Nina's shadow.

It seemed as if he started directing the song to Nina Martin than Joy Mercer. Joy saw this and took advantage of it, well for later.

**_When we're together,_****  
><strong>**_Feel like I've known you forever,_****  
><strong>**_Exciting, familiar, but new_****  
><strong>**_Now I know that_**

Now he was definitely sure he was directing the song to Nina. He realized by now, Joy wasn't actually the one, he thought she was, but she wasn't no one was. Now he sang with more feeling.

**_Chorus:_**

**_No one else would do_****  
><strong>**_All that I knew_****  
><strong>**_Nothin' was true_****  
><strong>**_(Until I met you)_****  
><strong>**_No one else I see_****  
><strong>**_The one that see's me_****  
><strong>**_For what I can be_****  
><strong>**_In everything you do_****  
><strong>**_Think I found a new classic in you _**

**_It's become so hard,_****  
><strong>**_For me to be surprised,_****  
><strong>**_But you're bringing back the real me,_****  
><strong>**_No judgment in your eyes_****  
><strong>**_But when I dance with you,_****  
><strong>**_Is how I speak the truth_****  
><strong>**_It's just classic when we met_****  
><strong>**_Now you made me new_**

She was defiantly sure that the song was now aimed towards her as he was staring at her while singing the song. She didn't know whether to smile or cry, but both would be for happiness.

**_Chorus:_**

**_No one else would do_****  
><strong>**_(No one else would do)_****  
><strong>**_All that I knew_****  
><strong>**_(All that I knew)_****  
><strong>**_Nothing was true_****  
><strong>**_(Nothing was true)_****  
><strong>**_Until I met you_****  
><strong>**_No one else I see_****  
><strong>**_The one that see's me_****  
><strong>**_(The one that see's me)_****  
><strong>**_For what I can be_****  
><strong>**_(For what I can be)_****  
><strong>**_In everything I do_****  
><strong>**_(ohh)_****  
><strong>**_Think I found a new classic in you_**

**_Think I found a new classic in you,_****  
><strong>**_Uh oh_****  
><strong>**_I've found a new classic in you_****  
><strong>**_Huh oh_****  
><strong>**_I've found a new classic in you_****  
><strong>**_Huh oh_****  
><strong>**_I've found a new classic in you._**

Fabian finished the song but didn't pay attention to the crowd cheering, nor Mr. Sweet telling the audience saying that the other contestant couldn't attend and he was the last one. Everybody voted for the winners. He kept his eyes on Nina most of the time. All the Anubis kids came up and congratulated him. That was when he lost sight of Nina over the people gathered around.

"Dude that was amazing!" said Mick.

"Yeah, you should actually perform that on TV!" Alfie exclaimed.

"For once, I agree, that was great!" said Patricia. But Fabian wasn't at least paying attention to any of them.

"Fabian, hello?" said Mara.

"Have you guys seen Nina?" asked Fabian. Everybody shook their heads.

"Did I hear my name?" asked a person behind them. It was Nina!

"NINA!" shouted Fabian.

"Hey," said Nina, "That's my name, don't wear it out!" She was caught off guard when Fabian hugged her. He pulled away quickly. Nina looked confused and happy at the same time. "Any reason that-" She was cut off by Fabian kissing her on the lips.

"Do you need an explanation?" questioned Fabian. She smiled and shook her head no. Then Fabian felt a tap on his shoulder. Standing there was Joy.

"Okay Joy, listen," started Fabian when Joy shushed him.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Joy explained. Everybody's mouths dropped open in surprised.

"What!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Look Fabian, I feel happy for you because, after the few weeks of us dating, it didn't seem right anymore. I knew that you belong to someone else, and it turns out that someone else was Nina," said Joy, "Friends?"

Fabian smiled, "Friends."

"Now stop smiling at me and everybody else and start snogging your girlfriend!" said Joy.

Fabian and Nina blushed, smiled, and shrugged, then kissed. Right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well-p! That's my One-shot and Songfic and is strictly a one-shot. I am sorry for not updating on my other story, Osiris's Staff though. Ooh, I forgot, this is to my three best reviewers, though I love you equally, these are the ones that review always. Dedications to josik14, applesngrapes, and izzi08. Plus to an online friend that I love reviewing on and talking with Fabes999. And if MrsAwesome from the Nick message boards is reading this. Two words that describe you. Awesomely Awesome. Again, I'm sorry to those of Osiris's Staff, I'll try to get that updated, but I can't promise so soon, sorry.<strong>

**Heres ma que**

**~ Respect the Peace out!**

_**Note 3/30/12: I just revised this story today for some mistakes. Hope you enjoy it anyways. ~Peace.**_


End file.
